narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Stardust Emperor
Appearance The Imperial Stardust Emperor (ISE) is a large mech around the size of a tailed beast. It is colored a shiny metallic red and has various metal joints that glow orange. It also has red spikes protruding from its back, behind these is where the wings form. Its cockpit is in its head and this is where it can be piloted form however it can be controlled manually as well. History The Imperial Stardust Emperor is a mech designed by the Kantoku Clan. It was made to be the guardian of Village Hidden in Falling Stars. It served as its guardian for eight years until a better defense was established. With nowhere to be this mech was taken by Makaze Kantoku who now uses it like a summon. Abilities Durability The ISE is made of a very strong nickel-based super alloy. This alloy is made up of many elements including nickel, aluminum, titanium, and a large amount of others. This alloy is extremely strong and durable. It can withstand extreme temperatures. It could take two tailed beast balls before beginning to break. Strength The ISE is very strong and could easily lift two tailed beasts at once and throw them with ease. It could also pierce a susanno with a few direct hits fro its fists. When the ROM is activated its strength is increased to epic proportions. One solid blow could shatter a susanoo and it could lift virtually anything. Speed Since it is a mech the ISE is not exactly the speediest thing however it has built in turbo engines that can be used to increase its speed. When ROM is activated it can move at just below LRCM speeds. Repair The ISE can self repair itself using a mechanism called the YCD. The YCD lets it use yang chakra and natural energy to repair the metal. This is usually not a very fast process but with the ROM active it is almost instantaneous. Flight By creating wings of natural energy as well as using jet boosters the ISE can fly through the air. In the air it is quite fast and can even reach supersonic speeds when the ROM is active. Weapons Systems Stardust Gauntlets Using the SCU the ISE can enhance its gantlets with cosmic energy. On the mech this energy appears purple stardust like particles around the gantlets of the ISE. This energy can enhance any blows the ISE gives out and it can even fire amounts of it as blasts. Rocket Pods The ISE has four rocket bays. One on each arm and one on each leg. these rocket bays contain massive amounts of missiles that can be fired off at enemies. Each missile has the power of around ten to fifteen explosive tags. These missiles can also we covered in yin chakra and fired, the resulting effect will look as if 10 missiles have been fired for every one missile. This can be used to easily intimidate enemies. Eon Cannons The ISE has two shoulder cannons that can fire piecing beams of natural, cosmic, or space-time energy. Each of these beams is highly destructive and should be avoided at all costs. Rift Buster By condensing all the rift engine's energy into a point of singularity above the mech a giant ball of space time energy is created. This ball is filled with space time energy and cam be used as a weapon in three distinct ways. Rift Blade: The ISE grabs the sphere an molds it into an extremely sharp blade of time-space energy. This blade can cut through almost anything and will last for exactly two minutes. Rift Missiles: The ISE locks onto many targets using the CTS to lock onto the opponent before letting lose a massive barrage of homing energy bullets from the ball. Rift Cannon: The ISE grabs the ball before tossing it at the target. Upon contact or command the ball with explode in a condensed hellstorm of time-space energy. Anything caught inside will most likely be annihilated completely. Wing Blades The wing blades are simply the ISE detaching its wings and using them as energy swords. These blades can be enhanced with natural energy to give them extra power and reach. Powering and Other Systems Powering The ISE runs on two engines. The first is the Natural Energy Engine (NEE). This engine absorbs natural energy from the surroounding area and converts it into power for the ISE. The second engine is the Rift Engine. This engine is normally only activated during the when there is need for backup power or during use of the ROM. Rift Over-clock Mechanism The Rift Over-clock Mechanism (ROM) is a system built into the ISE that on command will over clock all systems in it. By doing this the ISE will become superpower for five minutes but after this time has passed it will so into cooling mode and be unable to fight for a period of time. Yang Chakra Divider The Yang Charka Divider (YCD) is a device used in the ISE. This device distributes yang chakra throughout the mech for repair. Yin Doppleganger Drive The Yin Doppleganger Drive (YDD) is a device used in the ISE. This device distributes Yin chakra thought the mech. This Yin charka is used in a variety of things but its main purpose is to create clones to confuse and mess with the enemy. Stardust Containment Unit The Stardust Containment Unit (SCU) is a device within the ISE. This device contains a very powerful meteor collected from one of the showers in the city. This meteor pumps out a massive amount of Cosmic Energy that the unit applies to ISE's main gauntlets. Chakra Targeting System The Chakra Targeting System (CTS) is a program used in the ISE. This program allows the ISE to lock onto a chakra signature and analyze it. I can also be used for guiding attacks at the target it is locked onto. Trivia The nickel-based super alloy is a real thing used for jet engines and turbine blades.